Alani of the Atlantic: The Modern Twist of The Little Mermaid
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Alani could never have dreamed she was half mermaid until she phased into one. What happens when she finds out shes the half human daughter of Triton the Sea King and decides to visit under the Atlantic Ocean.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading a few mermaid books, Real Mermaids don't wear toe rings, Undercurrent, Tempest Rising, and Fins. I got inspired to write my own story. This is going to be a modern retelling of The Little Mermaid with a twist. I thought instead of always having the mother be mermaid I thought having the dad be merman would it more interesting. Alani's mother.**

**I'm trying to come up with good mermaid and merman names. Merman names more though. Ideas welcome. I'm thinking of having Ursula as Triton's brother. We'll see.**

**This isn't based of the Disney version so no confusion.**

Chapter 1:

"Come on Alani, what's taking so long?" Mom called from the other side of the bathroom door.

I didn't move from where I stood at the sink. I couldn't seem to breathe right and of all the things—I was craving salt. Not the kind where you craved salty snacks but actual salt. It was such a strong need I almost dumped the bath salts into my mouth which was on the side of the tub.

What on earth was wrong with me?

I gasped air into my starving lungs but no matter how many times I gulped air it wasn't enough. My lungs were on fire.

"Mom!" I croaked as my legs wobbled and I let myself slide clumsily to the floor. The bathroom door opened and Mom came in quickly. She paled two shades lighter than her already pale complexion.

"Help me, I can't breathe," I gasped, clutching my burning throat.

She looked to be in shock and then shook her head hard as if to snap out of a daze. She began to mumble, "Salt….I knew this going to happen….Triton…."

"What's going on?" I choked but she didn't answer and simply disappeared out of the bathroom. When she came back she held a tall glass of murky water.

"Drink this quickly," she shoved it into my quivering hands.

I shakily put it to my lips and chugged it down. It was salt water? Without question I drained it and immediately began feeling normal. "How?" I asked.

Mom didn't look at me. I knew by her expression I wasn't getting my answer of why she gave me the salt water and had known I needed it.

For one thing, I knew something was wrong with me and she wouldn't tell me what. I knew it wasn't normal.

I always knew I wasn't normal. My skin was so white people always asked if I was albino despite my wild curly red hair and green eyes. I was so white I glowed blue in the water. I didn't know where I got such pale skin but I definitely got my hair and eyes from my mom. I never met my dad. If I did I don't remember because I was too young to remember.

I had such a weird obsession with shells and treasure hunting. Treasure usually being things people forgot at Atlantic Beach but sometimes jewelry could be found or other more valuable things. I loved playing with metal detectors. But…most of all I loved the ocean.

Sometimes I wished I was a fish. The ocean just seems a much more exciting world than land.

Maybe these were normal but I certainly didn't feel normal. Especially now after what had happened. Most people would have said I experienced an asthma attack but I knew better. The salt and breathing went together somehow. I just knew it. I could feel it. I was going to get answers. I was determined to find out what was going on. It definitely wasn't normal and neither was I.

**Review and ideas anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided the sea king's name will be Dylan. It means sea god/lord. I think it's perfect for him and the sea witch's will be Zaira. I'm changing the names because it dawned on me that they are from the Disney movie. I'm trying to keep it only based off the book by Hans Christian Anderson. The prince is going to be a secret. A few already know who he is. ;) let me know what everyone thinks.**

Chapter 2:

Mom was quiet through most of the day. We were supposed to go to Belk in Morehead City and go shopping but I guess Mom decided we weren't after what happened.

No matter how many times I asked her if she knew something she didn't speak and just stared out the window of our condo into the Atlantic Ocean.

Something was definitely up.

I couldn't stand being cooped up inside and I ended up heading out onto the beach and ignored all the people around. Atlantic Beach was always crowded around this time of day.

I had a strong need to walk into the ocean to feel the tide come around my toes. I sighed as I walked into it. It felt amazing indeed. I went in until it was almost to my knees.

Ignoring the fact I wasn't wearing my bathing suit and was in a sundress I sat down and let the water rush over me. The waves weren't rough today.

I got a few funny looks from the other beach dwellers but I didn't care.

Not long after I heard a funny ringing in my ear. I had an urge to slap at my ears as if there was a buzzing bug near me. It was the kind of ring you get when your ears need popping if that makes any sense. I started thinking I was losing my hearing. Seriously? This can't happen too.

I was too busy slapping at my ears to see there was a guy walking toward me in the tides. He wasn't staring in the water and didn't see me crouched over in it.

The ringing silenced as he crashed into me. I was knocked under the water before I saw him. Immediately I was getting pulled out of the water.

I was completely drenched now and probably looked like a drowned rat.

I was pulled out of the water and ran into a rock solid chest. I was too shocked to be mad at him for being dunked.

"I am so sorry! I honestly didn't see you there." The guy exclaimed, letting me go.

I finally got a good look at him and I felt my jaw drop. I tried to hide it by coughing really hard. He was pale with raven black hair that fell over his forehead. It was slightly long for a guy. The most eye catching thing about him was his silvery blue eyes. They looked like you could see every emotion he had reflected in them and that he could read you like a book if you stared into them long enough.

I could barely look away, but I was trying my best to keep from gaping like a fish.

The guy continued on like he hadn't noticed me staring, "I hope I didn't hurt you. I don't know why I wasn't paying attention."

"Its o-okay," I laughed nervously and scolded myself.

_Smooth Alani._

I wasn't ever good at socializing. I didn't really have friends and certainly never had a boyfriend. Guys never seemed to like me or were weirded out by awkward behavior.

Seeing such a handsome guy speaking to me threw me off. Even if he was just being nice to me after plowing me into the water like that.

I hadn't seen him before I was sure of it. Maybe he was on vacation.

Ringing suddenly filled my ears again and I shook my head hard. What was going on with me?

I wasn't prepared for the bewildered look on his face. "Are you hearing ringing?"

I didn't question his reason for asking and just nodded.

"Well listen, I got to go. Maybe I'll see you around," he gave me a nervous smile.

Before I could say another word he was gone.

I stood there a few minutes trying to absorb what just transpired. I finally gave up and walked back to the condo.

Mom was horrified when I came in soaked. She quickly brought me a towel and fresh clothes.

She was starting to bite her lip during the tasks and I knew she wanted to talk.

I just waited for her to speak. I was afraid to ask her if she needed to say something. I didn't want her to drop the subject.

After I had changed clothes she spoke.

"Your father—there's something behind what happened earlier." Mom wrung her hands together.

"Yes?" I asked, now very curious. I never knew about my father. It was always a forbidden subject.

"He was different. We weren't supposed to be together. It was forbidden but we didn't care. Dylan—and I."

This definitely caught my attention. "What was so forbidden?"

Mom clenched her jaw. "He is a merman."

I caught the present tense but ignored it. "What?!" I shrieked in disbelief, "That's not possible!"

Mom shot me a look, "Truth of the matter Alani…your father is merman and was the sea king at the time-."

"Sea king?! I squawked. My mother fell in love with a fairytale creature and to top it off he was a king of the entire ocean?! I didn't believe her.

"He was forced to stay in the sea by his distant cousin Zaira. She's wicked and a horrible mermaid. She took his throne proclaiming it was rightfully hers because he betrayed his kind by mating with a human. I haven't seen him since he disappeared after telling me about Zaira," Mom sighed and then looked me straight into the eyes. "Alani, like it or not. You are half mermaid and beginning to turn into a full mermaid." Her voice cracked and I knew she was being serious now.

I sunk to the floor in complete shock. I was turning into a fish. I should be happy but it was too shocking now to think about if I was happy or not.

"I'm a mermaid?"

Mom nodded slowly.

Things were about to get interesting…

**Review!**


End file.
